The Art of Bro Notes
by Year of the dog
Summary: Riichi, Junpei, and the effects of passing notes. Implied FemxRyou JunpeixChidori


_So that recent inability I had to write humor that wasn't related to my AU. I apparently got over it._

**Disclaimer:** I once had a daydream about owning the Persona series. It wasn't a very long one.

* * *

><p><strong> The Art Of Bro Notes<strong>

**November Fifth, Thursday**

**9:23 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Hey Reech, is it possible to die of boredom, because Ekoda is _killing _me.

**9:31 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

You'll be fine. Maybe if you paid attention in class you wouldn't be so bored all the time.

**9:35 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Says the girl who sleeps through at least three classes a day.

**9:59 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

You didn't have to ignore me. Geesh, on your period?

**10:03 a.m.**

_Riichi Arisato sent to office for throwing textbooks at another student._

* * *

><p><strong>November Eleventh, Wednesday<strong>

**1:11 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

Are we still going to Hakagure after school? I left my wallet at home, so can you spot me for today?

**1:18 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

We were until you said that! Man do you have any idea how much you eat? I cried the last time I lent you money.

**1:23 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

I don't eat that much. And I'm not saying I won't pay you back. Meanie.

**1:28 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

Why don't you ask Ryouji? He's like, practically spitting money. Damn, why can't I be rich like you two?

**1:39 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

You _do_ know where I get all that money don't you?

**1:46 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

Yeah. You put on some frilly apron and parade around at that coffee shop. Don't think I don't know about all those tips those college guys give you. Your pal Junpei sees all.

**1:51 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

I was talking about Tartarus, but okay I'll take that. And I can't ask Ryouji, I've known him for two days. That's rude.

**2:01 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

Could have fooled me. You two stare at each other in like, some creepy '_I know you'_ thing. And trust me, Ryouji would be more than happy to pay for you. Until he learns how much you eat that is.

**2:48 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

This ignoring me thing is getting pretty old.

* * *

><p><strong>November Thirteenth, Friday<strong>

**10:22 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

What's up with Yuka-tan? She's been giving me the evil eye all morning?

**10:30 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

She said something about ghosts. Did you tell her there was something in her closet again?

**11:12 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

I'm going to take that as a yes. Anyway, the answer is '1952', remember it.

**11:28 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Dude how the hell did you know she was going to call on me? That's some freaky shit. Oh yeah, are you and Aki-senpai, you know…

**11:34 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

No. And I don't appreciate you feeding the rumors. It's uncomfortable and I think Akihiko's starting to believe that we somehow became a couple without knowing it. He can't look at me anymore.

**11:43 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Oh really? Damn. I had a bet with Kenji that you two had already been banging. You just lost me two thousand yen.

**11:48 a.m.**

_Riichi Arisato sent to office for class disruption. Used particularly strong language._

* * *

><p><strong>November Sixteenth, Monday<strong>

**9:58 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Kyoto! We're gonna see geishas man, _GEISHAS! _Are you excited, cuz I'm super stoked.

**10:09 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

I'm excited for the food. I love their yuba, which is really saying something because I hate tofu. With a passion.

**10:21 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

I didn't think there was anything you wouldn't eat. But I guess I have noticed that you always pick the tofu out of your soup. Anyway I'm not surprised the thing _you're_ excited for is food. Man, can't you say something mysterious and womanly, like you've got some hot guy you're going to be sneaking around with.

**10:29 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

What if I said I did?

**10:34 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Whoa seriously! Who is it! Give me the dirt man!

**10:46 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

Nope. You'll get all weird if I do. Plus I like seeing you squirm.

**10:52 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

You're a cruel woman.

**November Sixteenth, Monday cont.**

**1:43 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

So um, I probably shouldn't have brought up the whole 'hot springs and towels' thing at lunch huh?

**2:07 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

Look man, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know the mystery guy was Ryouji? Five days ago you had the whole school thinking you and Akihiko-san were an item.

**2:17 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

I didn't have anyone thinking anything. No matter what you may believe, I hold no control over other people's presumptions. They chose to think something idiotic and I didn't think the effort worth it to make them understand that I was in no way in an intimate relationship with Akihiko Sanada.

**2:22 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

Dude, you're doing it again. That thing where you get all wordy and proper and shit when you're angry. It makes you sound like Mitsuru-senpai, it's kind of creepy.

**2:29 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

Suck it.

**2:30 p.m.**

_Classroom chilly for entirety of afternoon. Request sent for air-conditioner to be fixed._

* * *

><p><strong>November Twenty-first, Friday<strong>

**8:34 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

So did you get a good look? Because it's going to be the only one you ever get.

**8:50 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Do we seriously have to start this this early? I said I was sorry.

**9:03 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

And you're lucky Mitsuru didn't castrate you.

**9:12 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

What the hell man! Is this because Ryouji was there? If it means anything to you he wouldn't shut up about telling me and Akihiko-san to not look at you. He was almost threatening us. I didn't know that guy was capable of being that scary.

**9:28 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

I'm still going to tell that Chidori girl you were trying to peep. Cheating bastard. Oh, and your_ thing_ is so tiny it's cute.

**9:30 a.m.**

_Junpei Iori sent to office for class disruption. Lecture planned on use of foul language on school grounds. Attempted to send Riichi Arisato to office after him; looking sadistically pleased not a good enough reason for detention._

* * *

><p><strong>November Thirtieth, Monday<strong>

**1:22 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

So is it safe for me to go home today, or would it be better if I vacate the dorm for a few hours?

**1:38 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

Oh ha ha. Is there some reason you seem to have an unhealthy obsession with my sex-life?

**1:49 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

Just playing it safe. Don't want to get surprised or anything. And my interest is totally healthy. You may be some hot chick, but we're still bros. All bros boast about their sex lives.

**2:12 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

Oh alright, I guess that means I need to boast. The first time we had sex was the Thursday before the school trip. It was slightly awkward but he was really sweet about it. And damn it was good. Since then we've done it about five times a week, every week. It's normally in my room, but we did use the dining room table once. I've found out that he really loves being a tease in bed and that I really like it when he bites the nape of my neck. By the way he's got a really large-

**2:16 p.m.**

_Junpei Iori sent to office for class disruption. First lines of note that caused disruption read out loud as punishment. Stopped when it became obvious contents were inappropriate for school. _

* * *

><p><strong>December Tenth, Thursday<strong>

**10:42 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

I don't want to take exams man. Not with this whole funk over the team.

**10:56 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

You never want to take exams. But I can understand. It's making it hard to study.

**11:02 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Since when do you study?

**11:11 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

Since I've had ridiculously free afternoons. You wanna fight about it?

**11:19 a.m. **_**Junpei**_

Sorry, sorry. Guess I should have thought that one through. If you want we can stop by Hagakure after school and talk about how I had to hide that meat I was secretly feeding Koro in Yuka-tan's purse (desperate times call for desperate measures) and accidentally forgot about it.

**11:27 a.m. **_**Riichi**_

That was _you_? Yukari was soooo mad about that. She bitched all yesterday. I had to fight to keep from laughing.

**11:38 a.m.**

_Close to sending both Riichi Arisato, and Junpei Iori to office for disruption. Their snickering did not become problem enough. Did end up sending Yukari Takeba for yelling at said two._

* * *

><p><strong>January Twenty-Seventh, Wednesday<strong>

**1:14 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

Are you ready?

**1:20 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

Shouldn't I be asking you guys that? This is pretty much what I've been living for the past ten years. If you look at it the right way.

**1:29 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

That's really depressing Reech. Don't think of it that way, think of it as if you're going to get your man back or something. You know, like a warrior chick. Like those _Amazons!_

**1:38 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

I don't think I appreciate being compared to those giant women in that stupid movie you keep insisting I watch with you, but thanks.

**1:46 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

Hey no prob. We're bros man.

**2:05 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

Hey Junpei, um, I just want to say thanks, for everything. And I'm really sorry for what's going to happen next.

**2:17 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

What's with the sudden burst of sentimentality? But hey, that's what friends are for. You know I've always got your back right? And there's nothing to be sorry for, if I didn't want to see this through then I would have booked it outta here a long time ago.

**2:28 p.m. **_**Riichi**_

I'm glad we're friends. And as for that bet with Kenji about how many times I made out with Ryouji at the cafe, it was thirteen times. I think the apron turned him on.

**2:33 p.m. **_**Junpei**_

I knew we were bros for a reason. You just earned me five thousand yen.


End file.
